Archives
These are the Dark Parables Archives. It is a place to collect all of the diary entries, letters, documents, and other archivable information from throughout the Dark Parables world. Pop-up Notes can be found here, as well as similar images from all other Dark Parables games. You can consider these pages an "evidence locker" of sorts, collecting pertinent "photographs" and documents from the Fairytale Detective's adventures. A good rule of thumb: If it has text (or fake text) on it, it probably belongs here. Games with a large number of images may be given their own Archive page to save on load times. Curse of Briar Rose & Spindle Room Secrets To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Cobr king tombstone.jpg|The King's Tombstone|link=File:Cobr king tombstone.jpg Cobr queen tombstone.jpg|The Queen's Tombstone|link=File:Cobr queen tombstone.jpg King & Queen Graves.jpg|The Royal Graves|link=File:King & Queen Graves.jpg Srs-arc-control-board.jpg|Spindle Control Board|link=File:Srs-arc-control-board.jpg Srs-arc-tomb-plaque.jpg|Plaques on the Prince's Tomb|link=File:Srs-arc-tomb-plaque.jpg The Exiled Prince & The Frozen Lair To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Tep-unknown-grave.png|Unknown Grave|link=File:Tep-unknown-grave.png Skeleton.jpg|Rach Neumann's Remains|link=File:Skeleton.jpg Old tabloid.jpg|1920s Newspaper|link=File:Old_tabloid.jpg Rach neumann.jpg|Rach's Journal|link=File:Rach_neumann.jpg Tep-arc-rach-map.png|Rach's Map|link=File:Tep-arc-rach-map.png tep shield plaque.jpg Tep-arc-blueprint-map.png|Underground Kingdom Blueprint|link=File:Tep-arc-blueprint-map.png Tep-james-note.png|Ancient Wand Note|link=File:Tep-james-note.png Tep-marionette-theater-blueprint.png|Marionette Theater Blueprint|link=File:Tep-marionette-theater-blueprint.png Tep-potion-instructions.png|James' Note About Potions|link=File:Tep-potion-instructions.png Tep-secret-map-pier-2.png|Secret Map to Frog Antidote|link=File:Tep-secret-map-pier-2.png Tep-seafaring-map.png|Tattered Seafaring Map|link=File:Tep-seafaring-map.png Tep-frog-potion-recipe.png|Frog Potion Recipe|link=File:Tep-frog-potion-recipe.png Tep-stone-book-document.jpg|Stone Book Document|link=File:Tep-stone-book-document.jpg Tep-arrow-james-note.jpg|Uncursed Potion Note|link=File:Tep-arrow-james-note.jpg Tep-james-note-circle.jpg|Transmutation Circle Note|link=File:Tep-james-note-circle.jpg Details pertinent to the death of the godmother.jpg|Death of the Godmother Document Snow white diary shard.jpg|Snow White's Diary tep document.jpg Rise of the Snow Queen & Hansel and Gretel To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Red Riding Hood Sisters & The Boy Who Cried Wolf (Bonus Game) To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Mist account.jpg Raphael diary.jpg Eldra's diary.jpg Mist king bones.jpg Boy witch table.jpg Centaur Bow scroll.jpg Boy talisman notice.jpg Boy witch station.jpg Moon Essence scroll.jpg Open book.jpg The Final Cinderella & The Oriental Cinderella To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Katherine_invitation.jpg|Katherine Belloni's Invitation|link=File:Katherine_invitation.jpg Amelia books.jpg tfc plaquw.jpg Pinocchio_note.jpg|Pinocchio's Note|link=File:Pinocchio_note.jpg amelia pinocchio note.jpg|Pinocchio's Letter from Amelia|link=File:amelia pinocchio note.jpg geppetto pinocchio note.jpg|Pinocchio's Letter from Geppetto|link=File:geppetto pinocchio note.jpg Godmother_Amelia_Diary.jpg|Godmother Amelia's Diary|link=File:Godmother_Amelia_Diary.jpg Magic_Orb_Instructions.jpg|Orb of Magic Nullification Instructions|link=File:Magic_Orb_Instructions.jpg Geppetto_note.jpg|Geppetto's Note|link=File:Geppetto_note.jpg Geppetto_papers.jpg|Papers on Geppetto's death|link=File:Geppetto_papers.jpg CMaCC book.jpg perfume.jpg Magic Glass Wand Tome.jpg|Tome about the Magic Glass Wand|link=File:Magic Glass Wand Tome.jpg Prince shan letter.jpg|Shan Mao's Response to Her Prince's Marriage Proposal|link=File:Prince shan letter.jpg fiery warning.jpg Warning_about_spiders.jpg|Note warning about giant spider and Princess Shan's disappearance|link=File:Warning_about_spiders.jpg Shan prince letter.jpg|Shan Mao's Letter To Her Prince|link=File:Shan prince letter.jpg Chinese characters.jpg Chi's_note_from_her_mother.jpg|Chi's Letter from her Mother|link=File:Chi's_note_from_her_mother.jpg Jack and the Sky Kingdom & Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. To view the other contents of this archive, click Expand to the right. Jacks diary.jpg|Jack's Diary Emmas letter.jpg|Emma's Letter To Jack Hughs desk.jpg Hughs photo.jpg Skykingdom map.jpg Bean book.jpg Hugh's scroll.png Jack's book.jpg Jack's thank you cards.jpg JSK book.png JSK plaque.jpg Queen diary.png Queen note.png Sorcerer book.png Ballad of Rapunzel & The Thumbelina Curse To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide & Trusty John and King Bluebeard To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Queen of Sands & The Seven Ravens To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Goldilocks and the Fallen Star & The Golden Slumber To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree & A Fable of Two Hearts To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Thief and the Tinderbox & Journey of Atonement To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow & Out of the Shadows To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Return of the Salt Princess & Moonlight Romance To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of these games, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. The Match Girl's Lost Paradise & The King's Fiery Clothes To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of this game, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Portrait of the Stained Princess & The Knight's Name Taboo To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of this game, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Cursery & Humpty Dumpty To view the artwork, paintings, sculptures and tapestries of this game, click here. Due to the large number of documents, this game has its own Archive. Category:Reference Category:Archives Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:The Final Cinderella Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Journey of Atonement Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:The King's Fiery Clothes Category:Cursery Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:The Knight's Name Taboo